regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Randy Cunningham: Regular 9th Grade Ninja
Randy Cunningham: Regular 9th Grade Ninja is crossover episode of Regular Show and Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Summary The Sorcerer, Hannibal McFist and Willem Viceroy III are working together with the Empire. Meanwhile Mr. Bannister and Senora Jorge are in love. Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, Skips, Benson, Thomas, Dave, Vincent, Wander, Sylvia, CJ, Margaret, Eileen, Audrey, Muscle Man, Starla, High Five Ghost, Celia, Angry Birds, Paz, Studder, Randy Cunningham/the Ninja, Howard Weinerman, Autobots, Sari, Spike, Carly, Danel, Sparkplug and Nancy find the sword, but have trouble freeing it from the statue and manage to free the Sword of Light. Transcript *(This episode begins at the moon) *'Barranco': Welcome, Sorcerer, Hannibal McFist and Willem Viceroy III. *'Sorcerer': Is good to be here, my lord. We are gonna to stop the Ninja. At the park zim: I am gonna take down one of your ships. gumball: well at least I got any sevens zim: we are playing battleship gumball: oh okay *'Zim': I will win this battleship game. I will. then they kept on tieing and tieing in about 2 hours *(At Norrisville High) *'Mr. Bannister': This is for you, Senora Jorge. Will you be my valentine? *'Senora Jorge': Oh, Mr. Bannister. Yes. Across. I'll always love you. *'Mr. Bannister': Me too. Want to listen I wrote a poem. "Roses are red, violets are blue. Senora Jorge is love of my life. *'Senora Jorge': Oh, Mr. Bannister. *'Mr. Bannister: Oh, Senora Jorge. senora was doing the harlem shake which didn't pay attention to bannister *'Senora Jorge': Sorry. *'Mr. Bannister': That's okay. *(Senora Jorge & Mr. Bannister kissed on the lip) *'Principal Slimovitz': (Horried Screams) *(At The Park) *'Zim': Its still a tie! gumball: do you wanna play Super Smash Bros Melee instead zim: sure yoshi: hey guys can I play super smash bros melee too zim: sure why yoshi: because I decidedmto play as myslef in this game in the living room zim: god thing gamecube games go to wii along with memory cards gumball: I will be as , I guess dr.mario zim: I will be as pichu yoshi: and I will be as myself they choose dreamland stage gumball: I am taking you down *(At Norrisville High) *'Coach Green': Hey, your feeling alright, Principal? You feeling carsick? *(Principal Slimovitz is still standing) *(Flashback to Senora Jorge & Mr. Bannister kiss) *'Principal Slimovitz': (horried screams) *(Back to reality) *'Principal Slimovitz': Uh, I just saw a horrible, horrible accident. *(Senora Jorge & Mr. Bannister stare at Principal Slimovitz) *'Senora Jorge': We leave you guys alone. *'Mrs. Driscoll': Alright. *(Senora Jorge & Mr. Bannister are going private) *'Mr. Bannister': You better not put it with his mouth. *'Senora Jorge': Even we just turn the principal were drinking juice. The kiss mean't nothing. *'Mr. Bannister': You're right. They never notice we're kissing. *(Somewhere Principal Slimovitz screams at a video of Rick Trololo messaged by Profile EmpireLeaderBarranco876 as he started to make a mess everywhere in his office, then hia boss sees this and got angry) *Slimovitz's boss: Mr. Slimlvitz, YOU ARE SO FIRED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Slimovitz: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *(At the park) *Gumball: What was that sound? *'Yoshi': I don't know, but one of you never hit myself. zim: but how gumball: because he is using a star that makes him unstoppable voice: 5,4,3,2,1 TIME! The game winnder is, Pichu! zim: At last I have won in the first round *'Gumball'; Quick to Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja world. *(Zim, Gumball & Yoshi teleports to Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja world) *'Zim': Mr. Slimovitz, what happaned? *'Mr. Slimovitz': I got fired for mess everywhere at my office. Someone send a video of Rick Trololo messaged by Profile EmpireLeaderBarranco876. *'Gumball': Empire. *'Mr. Slimovitz': How'd you know? *'Yoshi': A Empire Fleet is head it to the Norrisville High. *'Mr. Slimovitz': Good point. zim: but you can fins a new job, you gotta believe in yourself slimovitz: hey your right gumball: now back to what we were doing Zim Gumball and Yoshi teleported back to the park and continued playing Super Smash Bros back at the norville high slimovitz's boss: stupid pricible(loks the video and screams while trashing everywhere in his office then slimoviz's boss' s boss showed up and got angry) slimovitz's boss' s boss: Slimovit's boss! YOU ARE FIRED!!!!!!!!!! slimovitz's boss: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! scene switches to the park gumball: what was that zim: dunno but contiue playing this game *(Mordecai teleports to Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja world) *'Mordecai': What happened? *'Slimovitz's Boss': I got fired for mess everywhere at my office. Someone send a video of Rick Trololo messaged by Profile EmpireLeaderBarranco876. *'Mordecai': Empire. *'Mr. Slimovitz's Boss': How'd you know? *'Mordecai': A Empire Fleet is head it to the Norrisville High. *'Mr. Slimovitz's Boss': Good point. (Back in the office slimovitz's boss' s boss screams from a video called rick trololo as he trashes the place, then mr slimovitz's boss' s boss' s boss got angry) mr slimovitz's boss' s boss' s boss: mr slimovitz boss' s boss, YOUR FIRED!!!!!!!!!!!!! mr slimovitz's boss' s boss: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! scene cuts to the park zim: where did these noises kept on coming from gumball: don't know, but lets put ear plugs on they put on ear plugs *(Rigby teleports to Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja world) *'Rigby': What happened? *'Slimovitz's Boss s Boss': I got fired for trashing everywhere at my office. Someone send a video of Rick Trololo messaged by Profile EmpireLeaderBarranco876. *'Rigby': Empire. *'Slimovitz's Boss s Boss': How'd you know? *'Rigby': A Empire Fleet is head it to the Norrisville High. *'Slimovitz's Boss s Boss': Good point. back at the park *'Zim': These ear plus are working. gumball: I know right *(At Norrisville High) *'Senora Jorge': Hey, Mr. Bannister. Mind driving me to Bistro in Le Park? *'Mr. Bannister': Sure. *(At Bistro in Le Park) *'Senora Jorge': Thanks Mr. Bannister. Hey, wanna have dinner. I'll pay. *'Mr. Bannister': Table for two. *'Waiter': May I take your order. *'Senora Jorge': I'll have a Lobster with salad dressing on the side. *'Mr. Bannister': I'll have a... Chicken Permasuain? *'Waiter': Coming right up. *(At Norrisville High) *opens the door to a janitor's closet. He sees Morgan inside, sobbing into her hands. *'Randy': Morgan? Um, don't you think we should be getting to class? *continues to cry. *'Morgan': I've got no valentine for Valentine's Day! *'Randy': I–I really must get to class. Happy Valentine's Day, Morgan. hands her a card and leaves for class. Morgan stares at the card–one of Charles Darwin. *'Morgan': Naturally I select you? walks into the hall to see Randy hurry around a corner. *'Randy': Late! Late! Late! Late! *'Morgan': Randy? *tiny arrow hits her and she falls in love. Morgan floats away. Cupid float down. *'Cupid': And so the spring of love is seated deep within Morgan! Still another one is needed for its blossom to unfurl! *flys away. ---- *lovestruck Morgan floats up next to Randy. *'Morgan': Hiya Randy! *'Randy': Aah. Feeling better, Morgan? *awkward silence ensues. Randy looks down and sees that Morgan is literally floating, not touching the ground at all. He sits up, nervous. *'Randy': Well, nice talking to you, oh would you look at this work work work. This assignment is worth 40 percent of our term. *'Morgan': Can I be your partner? *eyes bulge. Suddenly, something in the back of the room explodes. *'Julian': Yes it worked. *'Howard Weinerman': Oh, way to go, numbskull! You ruined my shirt! *'Morgan': Stupid! Don't you know never to mix beric oxide with an aqueous suspension? *'Randy': astounded May? I've never seen that side of you. *'Morgan': I've developed a mean bathroom deodorizer too. *'Randy': away Well, perhaps it's a conversation best had in a very busy public area, yes? *tiny arrow spears his bum, and Randy falls in love with Morgan. *'Cupid': Now that Randy's been stricken with the course of Cupid's will ever shall a note be written. The plot gets thicker still! *fly off. Cupid carries Randy and Morgan another. *carries Morgan past a hallway full of lockers. ---- *'Randy': Turtledove. To whence we meet again. ---- *'Julian': Look at me!" is holding on to the rope as he perches on a basketball hoop. "I'm as helpless as a kitten in a tree." swings down. Meow. *'Howard Weinerman': Go, Lumpy, go! *hits the other hoop and swings backwards. *'Julian': He shoots!" puts Randy on the map. Julian snatches him and dunks Randy at the peak of his swing. "He scores!" *lies on the ground, hurt. *'Morgan': Lamb chop! *the gym floor, Morgan cradles the injured Randy. *'Morgan': Speak to me, lamb chop! Are you hurt? *'Randy': Your gaze alone would heal any wound. *'Morgan': You're so adorable, I could just eat you up! *'Randy': Bon appetit, turtledove, for I am basted and ready to serve. *'Cupid': Now the dance of love is started, and the secret is about to unfurl. Never shall the pair be parted by another boy or girl! *Fowler looks out to see the two canoodling on the mat. *Fowler is now in art class. She is painting. What she is drawing is a picture of her pushing Morgan off a cliff. *taps Randy. *'Bucky Hensletter': This is for you! holds up a folded note addressed to a "Lamb Chop." *'Randy': a candy heart inside A sweet! From my sweet!" the heart Be mine. *Hensletter runs across the room and delivers the note back to Morgan. Morgan's eyes bug with joy when she reads it. Bucky is sent back to Randy with a new inscription. Randy writes in the note, and Bucky rushes back to Morgan. This circle is repeated many more times, to the welling anger of Theresa Fowler. Eventually she snaps and attacks Jonny. She wrestles Bucky to the floor. *'Theresa Fowler': Lemme see that! *'Bucky': No, I can't, it's against band policy! *'Theresa Fowler': Gimme it! *'Bucky': Nuts to you! cheerfully gobbles down the note. *'Theresa Fowler': You're such a weirdo! *'Randy': the door Care to partake? *'Morgan': You can! *lovebirds leave *(Randy & Morgan Kisses on the lips. A flashbulb goes off.] *'Howard Weinerman': Wait until I show my sister this! *(Howard tosses the camera to Heidi. Heidi looks at the photographic evidence on its screen and gasps.] *'Heidi Weinerman': Now that's gossip. *'Theresa Fowler': What's going on? *'Howard Weinerman': Look! *(Theresa Foweler spots at Randy & Morgan kisses on the lips) *'Theresa Fowler': Randy & Morgan kisses on the lips That creep! I'll teach her a lesson. *'Heidi Weinerman': Ooh. Catfight. *'Theresa Fowler': Get your hands off of him, you Dancing freak! *'Howard Weinerman': Oh, no. This is not going to the end. while at the park game voice: The winner is, dr. Mario gumball: yes i won the second round while in this peach castle stage yoshi: now we are going to the Stage from my old games(Chooses the Yoshi's Island stage) game voice: Ready? GO!!! yoshi: this is awesome while at the moon pink: hey guys perhaps if we worked together, this will be a great sucess kamek: what do you mean a suceas chef cochon: how come bowser jr: he means by working together at the same time barranco jr: oh now i understand while at the park pink, barranco jr, bowser jr, kamek, and chef cochon approached to the park pink: here is the plan, we are gonna steal the heart of the park by breaking in, and capture it(turns his hand as a lazer laundher andnfires at a wall, and captures the heart of the park) well that was easy for me kamek: very good, now lets get back to the moon(uses his remote and presses a button) pink, barranco jr, bowser jr, kamek, and chef cochon got teleported to the moon while with zim, gumball, and yoshi game voice: the winner is, YOSHI!! yoshi: yea-uh, i totally win the third round *(At Anthony's Underground Good Guy Hideout Base under the Park) *'Anthony': Time to give it a little test. (he turns it on, it starts for a brief second, then shuts down) Hmm. Well I just finished it, it can't be broken already. (Avengers smash into it) (sighs) I stand corrected. (Avengers get out of the shuttlecock) Alright, what's with the giant shuttlecock? *'Iron Man': We're really sorry, sir, I don't know what happened, one minute we were innocently launching ourselves across the city in a badminton pult, the next thing we know, we're bouncing on up to the east side to your underground hideout. *'Anthony': Well, it looks like you've totaled my teleportation device. *'Spider-Man': An teleportation device? What does it do? *'Anthony': Well, at the moment, it just stops giant shuttlecocks, apparently, but it's supposed to let me go into something. *'Hawkeye': Oh, that's cool! We can help you fix it. We're the Avengers. *'Anthony': I'm Anthony. *'Captain America': Tony is naturally handy with tools, I'll bet we could put this thing back together again in no time. *'Anthony': Ah, what the heck. *(Iron Man have restored the teleportation device) *'Iron Man': Almost there, okay, field compressor attaches to the auxiliary generator, was this working before? *'Anthony': Well if by "working", you mean "functioning properly", then, uh, no. *'Thor': Well I think I see your problem, everything is wired through this self-destruct button, do you even need that? *'Anthony': No I don't, I do not need that, you are absolutely right, huh. Okay, let's get this show on the road, huh? *'Falcon': I guess this is the last piece. *'Anthony': Ooh, I cannot wait! *'Hulk': Indeed it is. *'Anthony': Okay, let's get this show on the road, huh? *'Nick Fury': Okay, here we go, right in here. *'Anthony': Now come on, let's light this pop stand, or however the saying goes. You know its, its kinda weird, I'm usually thwarted by this point is not coming. Behold, the mind blowing first images from beyond the teleportation device. *'Black Widow': It worked. while at norsville high slimovitz's boss' s boss' s boss scream from a video called ricktrololo as he made a mess in the office, then slimovitz's boss's boss' s boss' s boss appeared andngot angry slimocitz's boss' s boss' s boss' s boss: slimovitz's boss' s boss' s boss, YOU ARE SERIOUSLY FIRED!!!!!!!!!!! slimovitz'a boss' s boss's boss: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *(Benson teleports to Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja world) *'Benson': What happened? *'Slimovitz's Boss s Boss's Boss': I got fired for made a mess at my office. Someone send a video of Rick Trololo messaged by Profile EmpireLeaderBarranco876. *'Benson': Empire. *'Slimovitz's Boss s Boss's Boss': How'd you know? *'Benson': A Empire Fleet is head it to the Norrisville High. *'Slimovitz's Boss s Boss's Boss': Good point. while at the park the gang done playing the wii yoshi: i think we should watch tv zim: not joking *'Gumball': You're right. zim: ...... anyways, lets watch something we can all like *'Yoshi': Agree. *(Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, Skips, Benson, Thomas, Dave, Vincent, Wander, Sylvia, CJ, Margaret, Eileen, Audrey, Muscle Man, Starla, High Five Ghost, Celia, Angry Birds, Paz, Studder, Autobots, Sari, Spike, Carly, Danel, Sparkplug and Nancy teleports to Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja world) *'Benson': Whoa, check it out. *'Audrey': Whoa. It's so un real. *'Eileen': Whoa. *'CJ': There it is Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja world. *'Muscle Man': Wow. Hard to believe this is been for thousand years. *'Starla': It's beautiful don't you think? *'Pops': We need to hurry. Let's check out the map. We'll be head it out right into the center of the city. At least won't be traffic worried about. *'Skips': Yeah. You've got that right. *'Thomas': The sword is part of the statue. We should be clearing visible once we get close. *'Rigby': Whoa. Get a lot a that thing. *'Margaret': Hey, I thought the world supposed to be desert it. *'Celia': Oh, man. It's the Empire. They must cover the sword. *'Mordecai': Get out of here. I'm trying to distract them. *'High Five Ghost': Are you sure. *'Mordecai': Don't worry about me. I'll use my new weapon and we meet at the statue. *'Benson': Right. Becareful come on, Guys. Let's go. *'Mordecai': Good luck, my friends you gonna need it. scene changes to tbe moon barranco: good job my minions, and kids you have finally got the heart of the park chef cochon: yep my lord, we totally capturednit without being caught pink: so now what father barranco: we are preparing for Earth invasion, troops prepare for Invasion empire troops: YES MY LORD!!!!!!!! outside ofnthe moon, the empire P.O.T.H blaster shoots at Earth creating empire wormholes and the billion of the entire empire fleet got to the wormhole *(At Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja world) *'Red': I think the building with the statue is right about here. I think. *'Paz': That sword can be anywhere. *'Blue': Yeah, Empire didn't destroy it. *'Optimus Prime': Let's keep looking. *'Arcee': Right. *'Jazz': Come on. over here. let's go. *'Blurr': Whoa. What is this? It's awesome. man. Guys, over here! *'Hot Shot': Look up there. *'Rigby': hey, that's it. *'Yellow': Jazz found it. Good job. *'Benson': That's it alright. *'Skips': It's gotta be. *'Sari Sumdac': Well, get a sword and let's get out of here. *'Jazz': Right. (Grunts) *(Mordecai arrives) *'Pops': Mordecai. *'Mordecai': Guys. that thing's way too powerful. We have to get out of here. *'Jazz': Guys, get it. *'Thomas': Right. *'Randy Cunningham/the Ninja': Ninja Fire! *'Howard Weinerman': Okay, come on, guys. *'Audrey': Right! *'Margaret': Okay. *'Eileen': Guys, this is we're serious trouble. *'Jazz': We got to get that sword. Come on everybody pull. *'All': (Grunts) *'Carly': We've got a hurry! *'Dave': The sword won't bunge. We've gotta get it out. Come on keep pulling. (grunts) Harder! *'Jazz': This isn't working. It's gotta be another way? Where's the map, Vincent? *'Carly': Oh. *'Vincent': I've got it right here. Hey, look the ring it looks like it fits on the statue's finger. I've bet that will release the sword? *'Mordecai': Hurry, Vincent! *'Dave': Hey, it's cut lose. Ha, Vincent alright. you're a genius. *'Mordecai': Tony, teleport us, now! *(Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, Skips, Benson, Thomas, Dave, Vincent, Wander, Sylvia, CJ, Margaret, Eileen, Audrey, Muscle Man, Starla, High Five Ghost, Celia, Angry Birds, Paz, Studder, Randy Cunningham/the Ninja, Howard Weinerman, Autobots, Sari, Spike, Carly, Danel, Sparkplug and Nancy teleports to Avengers Tower) *'Tony Stark': Guys, what happened? *'Howard Weinerman': We got a Sword of Light. *'Hawkeye': Nice. sudennly several empire boarding pod attached to Avengers Tower, releashing each 23 empire troops *(Avengers, Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, Skips, Benson, Thomas, Dave, Vincent, Wander, Sylvia, CJ, Margaret, Eileen, Audrey, Muscle Man, Starla, High Five Ghost, Celia, Angry Birds, Paz, Studder, Randy Cunningham/the Ninja, Howard Weinerman, Autobots, Sari, Spike, Carly, Danel, Sparkplug and Nancy teleports to the park) *'Mordecai': Here we are the park. sudennly the park moves revealing to be a hologram, and epecially the arena zelok: so, looks like you haved been fool for a trap, we haved reprogramed your teleporter to be under control of the empire, and for that final day, you will be defeated several dark pirares, and elite pirates appeared attacking the gang *'Mordecai': Let's get them! *'All': Yeah! while at the park the trio decided to play Super Smash bros melee again zim: i loved playing this game gumball: when i was little, nintendo made cool games yoshi: speaking of cool games, nintendo made one called yoshi's island zim and gumball: wow back at the school Mrs. Driscoll screams at a trololo video and starts making the mess then Mrs. Driscoll's Boss appeared, very angry. Mrs. Driscoll's boss: MRS. DRISCOLL!!!!! YOUR FIRED!!!!!!!!!!! Mrs. Driscoll: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *(Avengers, Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, Skips, Benson, Thomas, Dave, Vincent, Wander, Sylvia, CJ, Margaret, Eileen, Audrey, Muscle Man, Starla, High Five Ghost, Celia, Angry Birds, Paz, Studder, Randy Cunningham/the Ninja, Howard Weinerman, Autobots, Sari, Spike, Carly, Danel, Sparkplug and Nancy teleports to Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja world) *'Mordecai': What happened? *'Mrs. Driscoll': I got fired for mess everywhere at my office. Someone send a video of Rick Trololo messaged by Profile EmpireLeaderBarranco876. *'Mordecai': Empire. *'Mrs. Driscoll': How'd you know? *'Mrs. Driscoll': A Empire Fleet is head it to the Norrisville High. *'Mrs. Driscoll': Good point. sudennly the school explodes mordecai: what was that *'Mrs. Driscoll': Look! slimovitiz: hahahahahahahaha you fools, i haved my revenge *'Mr. Bannister': What the...? *'Senora Jorge': What's he doing? slimovitiz: shena fola hedinitie ve coma de la shiki bhu mordecai: whats he saying *'Senora Jorge': I got this. mordecai: seriously whats the translation *'Mrs. Driscoll': He said I will find the ninja and where he is? *'Howard Weinerman': Look! Mr. Slimovitz is evil. *(S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents, Fantastic Four, Guardians of the Galaxy & X-Men grabs the students and teachers and head to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier) *'Randy Cunningham/the Ninja': Mr. Slimovitz, why did you explode Norville High? slimovitz: well long story you see, i got fired from making a mess while watching a scary video, but now that those 3 losers tell me to get a new job, i have been hired as a hero exterminator for villains (presses the button, more school buildings exploded) *'Spider-Man': Let us guess Zim, Gumball and Yoshi? *'Mr. Slimoviz''': Yes. I'm now working for the Rabbid Empire. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers